An aluminum chelate/silanol-based curing catalyst, which cationically polymerizes an epoxy compound by cooperation of an aluminum chelate curing agent and a silane coupling agent (or a silanol compound), has been conventionally known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this aluminum chelate/silanol-based curing catalyst, a cation species and an anionic species coexist as active species.